Story of my life
by mommacraigof3
Summary: My story about Sam Uley when he first meets Leah Clearwater
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a town called LaPush, in the state of Washington

There lived a group of kids who called themselves the "protectors"

They were all pretty hot if you asked me and really really suspicious

The town hall in LaPush would hold a meeting every Friday night.

They would meet with this group of "protectors" or as they're known

With the town council "werewolves" or "shape shifters"

Why don't you just sit tight and let me tell you my story

My name is Sammuel Kristopher Uley…But you can call me Sam. I grew up in LaPush with my mom. My dad was killed in a car accident with I was about 7 years old. So it was just me and my mom Samantha. Things were hard after we lost dad, but it was ok as long as we had each other. My best friend was a guy named Jared Mahan. He was awesome, we went to school together here on the Reservation. We went camping together, swimming, hell we even went cliff diving together.

When I was about 15 years old. That's when I seen her. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my whole life. Jared used to make fun of me, because everytime she came around I would clam up. I couldn't even so much as say hello. I did find out through my Uncle Billy that her name is Leah Clearwater, she has a little brother named Seth. Her dad's name is Harry, and her mom's name is Sue. You see her dad is on the town council staff. Which makes it even harder for an ordinary guy like myself to get up the nerve to talk to her…afraid I'll get shut down..But one Saturday afternoon luck got the better of me….


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Jared were just walking around hanging out together. We'd go around to our neighbor's houses and see if they had any work for us to do to make a little extra money. Well as we were walking around, we came across this little white house. And that's when I seen her. She was sitting under the shade tree reading a book. Her brother Seth was riding his bike around the yard. So I decided to walk up to her and introduce myself. Hey Leah right? She said yes. I said hi my name's Sam. We live here on the reservation. I thought maybe we could hang out sometime. She said yeah sure. I mean we don't really know anybody around here quite yet, cuz we just moved back. Why'd you move away? I asked..Well, mom and dad ran into some marital problems a few years ago, and they separated for a while. But they managed to get things worked out so we decided to move back in with Dad. I guess we've been about a year now. But after leaving me & Seth kinda felt out of place. I mean I wouldn't mind hanging out with you guys and making some new friends, but I don't wanna leave Seth behind. Cuz he don't really have any friends either. I mean I know he's just 12 but he was about 5 when we left. And he can't really remember where anybody lives. Yeah Leah, that'd be great you can bring him Jared said. He can hang out with my little brother. I think he'd like that. This whole time I'm sitting here thinking to myself man this girl is really pretty. I hope she don't think I'm weird or something. But when she said she'd hang out with me, I swear my heart almost stopped I just couldn't believe it. There's just something about this girl that is just utterly amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

It's now Saturday afternoon Jared and me are sitting at my house watching tv, when the phone rings. Mom is outside tending her garden so that means I gotta get up to answer it. We usually don't get phone calls before noon, so this is kinda weird. I picked up the phone and said Hello? And I swear my ears deceived me, I mouthed to Jared, it's Leah. She told me that she got my number from her dad, and wanted to know if there was anywhere to go swimming around here. I said yeah there's First Beach, it's about 10 minutes from here. And she asked if we wanted to go, she said her mom gave her and Seth permission to go hang out with some friends and go swimming today. I said yeah sure that sounds like fun. I'll bring Jared & Tyler. As I hung up the phone Jared threw a pillow at my head and told me to wipe that huge grin off my face. I said I can't help it man she wants to hang out at the beach today and she's bringing Seth, I thought maybe we could bring Tyler, that way Seth don't feel left out. He said yeah sure, we can swing by there and get him.

**LPOV**

I woke up this morning in a pretty good mood. And was trying to find something to do. As I thought back to yesterday when Sam & Jared came to the house, an idea came to my mind. So I went into the kitchen and asked dad if he happened to know Sam's number. And man you should've seen the look on his face when I did. After I told him why I wanted his number he eventually gave in and let me have it. Man I was really nervous. And I don't know why. I just can't get over how cute he was.


	4. First Trip to the Beach

After I got through packing a couple drinks and some snacks. We headed out towards Jared's house to get his little brother Tyler. You see Tyler looks to be about Seth's age, so I'm hoping they'll hit it off pretty good. We had just got to the beach when I heard someone call my name. I looked over to my left and saw Leah & Seth. Leah was wearing a navy blue bakini that showed off all her curves..man it sure did make my heart skip. I have never seen someone so beautiful in my entire life. As we walk over towards them, I notice that she had a blanket laid out, and she had also brought some snacks and a couple bottles of water. As we made the introductions I started to feel a little nervous…WTF…I never get nervous around girls, what makes her so different? By this time Seth & Tyler had already hit the water, and Jared was talking to some girl down the beach. Leah then reached inside her black beach bag and pulled out a bottle of sun screen. I mean she's already dark complected I really didn't see any sence in her using this stuff but I still thought it was funny. She looks at me and says Sam, would you mind rubbing my back for me? Man I thought I was going to have a heart attack…I grabbed the bottle and started rubbing the lotion onto her back and let me tell you what she had the softest skin and she smelt so good. As I continued to rub it in she let out a soft moan. And I swear I felt "little sam" flicker up a bit at that. As I finished my ministrations on her back. She looked over her right shoulder at me and said thanks. I asked her if she wanted to go for a swim and she said sure. As we were walking towards the beach I couldn't help how content I was just to be in her company. She was the nicest and prettiest girl here on the rez. We hung out all day just goofing off. I then asked her if she wanted to go out with me tomorrow night and she said yeah sure that'd be nice. Man I thought my heart was gonna explode when she agreed to go out with me. I was actually half ass expecting her to say no. We eventually had to pack things up and head home. As we were leaving she gave me her number and I told her I would call her tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Today is Saturday, I'm taking Leah to the movies tonight. I'm a little nervous. I mean yeah I've had a few girlfriends before and I imagine she's had a few boyfriends herself. But there's just something about Leah that just feels different. Everytime she looks at me it's almost as if time stands still, I just can't seem to get enough of her. That girl just don't know what she does to me. It's not 5:00 I'm picking her up in about 2 hours. I had to call her dad this morning to ask his permission to ask her out, and man the tone of voice he used when he threatened to cut my balls off if I hurt her scared me half to death. I guess for right now I'll just sit here and watch a little tv until it's time to go.

**LPOV**

I'm sitting here in my room waiting on Sam to come get me. I can't believe my hard ass dad is actually letting me go out tonight. I guess mom really is getting to him. I really like Sam a lot and I am totally nervous. Too bad my cousin Emily isn't here, she always knows the right things to say to make me feel better. It felt really good to be able to talk to her on the phone today.

~~~~~**FLASHBACK**~~~~~~~

_Phone rings-Hello,_

_Hey Emily it's Leah how are you today?_

_I'm doing good how are you?_

_I'm doing really good I called to tell you something_

_OMG girl what's up, you sound really nervous_

_Well see Emily I met this guy the other day named Sam, and he asked me out on a date._

_When are you supposed to be going out with him_

_He's taking me out to the movies tonight. And I am so nervous I don't know what to do._

_Girl, just relax I imagine he must be something, to have you all nervous like that._

_Yes, Emily he's something else._

**~~~~~~END FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Update**

****This story has been adopted by psychovampirefreak. The story will be posted there soon.


End file.
